


Please Let Me Stay

by LordTraco



Series: Third Time's the Charm [1]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Calming each other, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, I see your "and there was only one bed" and raise you "AND THERE WAS ONLY ONE PILLOW", Mutual Pining, sharing fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTraco/pseuds/LordTraco
Summary: Sig comes over to Amitie's in the middle of the night and the middle of a storm.
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Series: Third Time's the Charm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866151
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Please Let Me Stay

“Sig?”

“Mmm?” Sig tilted his head, giving a questioning hum.

“Not that I’m ever not glad to see you, but…” Amitie covered her mouth as she yawned. “But why are you here so early and in a storm. And in your pajamas.”

“Sleepover?” Sig blinked, his face giving no hint as to why this was happening in the middle of a gusty, humid rainstorm. 

Amitie held open the door despite it all. Questioning him in the rain really wouldn’t do much good in figuring out this mystery. Thankfully, a rumble in the distance clarified a couple things.

One, it was a gusty, humid  _ thunder _ storm.

Two, by the speed at which Sig ran past her the moment the sound came, he was scared of thunderstorms.

It was honestly a little cute, seeing him so worked up over a storm and seeking comfort from a friend. From her specifically. Her heart did a little pirouette in her chest at that realization.

“Sleepover it is!” She said, clapping her hands a little and not missing his wince at the sound. She lightly closed the door behind her, and decided to take his mind off of the roaring winds outside. “Come on, help me set up the couch!” 

Sig moved on autopilot. He’d come for sleepovers enough to know the routine of finding the sheets and pillows. Sadly with the routine so automatic, it left him to focus on the noises outside. At least until Amitie spoke. He could listen to her all day, her voice soothed his nerves and brought him back into focus when he’d start to wander.

“Now, for the most important question. Do you want the blue sheet or the cyan sheet?” They weren’t very far off in color, but Amitie always liked to give him the option, at least when one wasn’t dirty. Amitie thought she had started to notice a pattern of him choosing the color closer to his hair color when he was worried about something, and the darker blue when he was calmer. It might just be her imagination at this point.

“Cyan please.” He took the sheet carefully, returning to the couch as she went to get a pillow from her bed for him to use.

“Do you want me to stay up with you? It’s really late but I can if there’s anything bothering you?” Amitie asked, returning with a pillow shaped like a blue Puyo. He’d bought it for her on her last birthday and she always enjoyed cuddling it. But tonight he needed the blue cuddles more.

Sig panicked. It didn’t show on his face, but that was the telling part. He didn’t respond at all, gazing in front of him as if asleep with his eyes open. 

“Sig, is-”

The crackle and rustling thud of a tree branch breaking and falling had Sig jumping to his feet, ready to run. He looked scared, as scared as he had looked when Schezo was chasing him.

“Sig. Sig, calm, it’s ok. Breathe with me?” She walked into his line of sight, steadying him with a soft gaze until he returned it, truly seeing her. It was only then that she reached out to his chest. “Iiiin. Ouuuuut. Iiiiin. Ouuuuut.” She repeated this rhythm, pulling her hand away when he should pull air in, pressing gently when he should breathe out. She had her other hand on her own torso, emphasizing their breathing in time. 

“Thank you…” Sig said when his heart finally felt like it was done trying to break out of his chest. “Sorry, I um…” He looked to Amitie, but her gentle gaze told him she wasn’t rushing him. It also made him blush quite a lot. “I got scared. I don’t want to keep you up, but I think I need you? At least until I’m asleep?” 

“Of course! C’mon, tell me as many bug facts as you can before you fall asleep!” 

Sig smiled brightly and for a moment it seemed like the storm was gone. He sat on the couch and started telling her about how certain aquatic insects held bubbles of air, how scorpions with smaller claws typically had more poison, and how ladybugs folded their wings like origami when not flying. 

Amitie watched him talk so animatedly and felt as if she’d pass out from sheer love right then and there. He was so cute, and he spoke with such adoration. His smiles were so genuine, so happy, so… hers. It was silly, but it never felt like anyone else even noticed his smiles when talking about bugs. No one else ever asked him much about the bugs, let alone the random facts he looked up day in and day out.

Of course she hoped he would one day have more friends to share his hobby with, but for right now in this moment, she was the only one he was talking to while smiling this much. For right now, she let herself indulge in her love for him. It made her so happy to see him happy.

Sig stopped after his last fact, yawning a little. He noticed her gaze, so full of that… that something. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it was a gentle happy look that she usually hid from him unless it was really late at night. 

Bwip.

The lights were out. Sig blinked slowly, trying to readjust to the dark. He could see pretty well in the dark, so he never much minded it.

“Sig?” He felt a hand patting around his side as she fumbled for his hand in the dark. He gently caught her hand in his own, giving it the tiniest squeeze.

“I’m still here.”

“You didn’t teleport?” She said, trying to hide behind a joke and pass off her momentary fear as nothing.

“Fear of the dark?” Sig asked, giving another soft squeeze of reassurance.

“Yeah, no, um. Sometimes. Mostly just… getting lost in it.” She admitted softly.

“I’m afraid of sudden loud noises.” He admitted quietly. “And I dreamed Schezo was chasing me again.”

“Again?” Amitie scooted a little closer to him on the couch. 

“It’s happened a couple times.” He didn’t elaborate further, but Amitie didn’t pressure him to.

“I’m glad you came over tonight. I’d hate to imagine you scared of all this on top of a nightmare… And I’m glad I didn’t wake up to a pitch black house in the middle of the night all alone.” She tossed an arm over his shoulder and gave him a side hug. “Thank you.”

“Thank you.” Sig leaned on her shoulder, taking a long breath in. She was so safe to be around. He wanted so badly to just fall asleep like this. To just sleep next to her, cuddled up to her, wrapped in that safety and positivity she always exuded. 

But he couldn’t. He pulled away, leaning instead against the large blue puyo pillow. It still smelled of her shampoo, and while it wasn’t her, it was all he could have. The knowledge he was a part of her life was enough, it had to be. He couldn’t ask more of her, he might get dependent, and she deserved better. 

She deserved at least a better him. He’d come forth with whatever he was feeling when he felt like he could stand on his own two feet first.

“Sig?” 

“Hm?”

“Can I sleep here?” She asked.

Sig’s brain stopped. “What.”

“Can I sleep here on the couch with you?” She said, a bit of fear in her voice. “I don’t want to be alone in the dark, and I don’t… I’m going to be scared you’re over here panicking quietly while I sleep.” She thanked her brain for working well enough to not say the other words. The fears that he would disappear if she left him alone. It wasn’t often she thought of the potion incident and him running off to deal with it all on his own, but sometimes it snuck up on her. She wanted to trust that he would take care of himself, she really did, but on nights like these…

“It’s your couch, I don’t mind.” Sig said, grateful she wasn’t able to see his flushed face. 

“Thank you! Here I’ll even do this!” She got up, not letting go of his hand, and pressed a small button that made the back of the couch move down. It was actually a futon, but Sig had never seen her use it as anything but a couch, so it was magic in his eyes.

“Oh.” She was going to sleep. In the same bed as him. For perfectly good reasons, of course, but this wasn’t anything he expected to happen when coming over.

“Is this ok?” She asked, running her thumb over his knuckles in a motion that somehow made him love her even more. 

“Yes.” He said. He didn’t even register when she tossed the covers over the both of them and snuggled up on the same pillow.

She was so close to him.

“Good night Sig.” She said, so close he could feel the warmth of her breath. She had his red hand cuddled to her chest in both of her hands like his fist was a favorite stuffed animal. He didn’t dare move for fear this moment would end.

“Good night Amitie.” Sig said.

…

It wasn’t long before he was out cold, breathing soft and deep. Amitie pulled his hand up, giving it a small kiss that lingered as she mouthed words she didn’t dare say aloud just yet. 

_ I love you, Sig. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone's staying safe in the midst of the storms hitting the East Coast! I got sent home early because of it and thanks to that, I had enough time to write this! 
> 
> Shout out to everyone on the Sigami discord who keep fueling me with endless motivation and nice comments!


End file.
